The Real Robert Romano
by Kate84
Summary: The title says it all. Tell me what you think:)


Title: The Real Robert Romano  
Spoiler: Rampage  
Achieve: Ask me first  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters but Samantha, Gabriella, Ashley, Caroline and Lizzie Romano are all mine.  
  
Kerry Weaver, a lesbian. He'd never thought he would see the day…or was it something she just said to stop him from firing Legaspi? No, it couldn't be…  
  
Robert washed his face as the thoughts ran through his head. Kerry, a lesbian, Kerry Weaver, a lesbian. The words all seemed so foreign. He just couldn't forget what Kerry had said. Maybe he could have discovered it before. Kerry and Legaspi worked awfully a lot together, and Kerry had brought up the Maggie Doyle case.  
  
"Women!" he said heading to the wardrobe to get rid of his scrubs. It had been a long and scary day, and all he wanted was to go home.  
  
When he got out of the hospital, it felt so strange. Only 10 hours later was everyone who'd been killed today alive. Usually he didn't think about the one's who'd died, but when they got the message that Fossen was heading to Elizabeth and Mark's house, he was frightened. Even though his chance with Elizabeth was gone, he still cared about her.   
  
All the way home everything was so different. There were hardly any people outside, and when he got out of the car outside his house, he ran to the door yet he couldn't understand why. According to Mark, Fossen had died in the elevator.  
  
Just as he opened the door he was met by a lot of voices.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Three young girls came running towards him. In spite there were almost 1 ½ year between each girl they all looked quite similar. The last daughter, Lizzie, who was only 10 months, was with his wife in the kitchen. Robert knelt and opened his arms. "Come here! Daddy needs a big hug".  
  
The three girls ran to their daddy and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Have you saved a lot of people today, Daddy?" Six-year-old Samantha asked.   
  
After today's drama he didn't know what to say. "Well…Yes, I did". At least he'd saved some of them. "So, what did you do at school today?"  
  
The girl grinned. "My teacher wrote a letter to a poor boy in Africa and we draw pictures for him".  
  
"Is that the boy your class is helping?"  
  
"Yeah. We also sent him some socks and a hat, so he won't be cold for the winter".  
  
Robert kissed his daughter on her forehead. "That's great, honey".  
  
"Daddy!" The nest youngest of the three sisters said. "Guess what happened in kindergarten today".  
  
Robert shook his head pretending to not having a clue. "I don't know, Gabby. You have to tell me". He lifted her up and placed her on his arms.  
  
"Michael punched me in my mouth so my tooth fell out".  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"One of my two front teeth. Look, Daddy".  
  
Robert smiled and tickled Gabriella. "That's a big hole. But why did Michael punch you?"  
  
"Because he was messing with me. And I don't like that!"  
  
"That's my girl! 'Scare them off before they manage to catch you' has always been my motto".  
  
He sat his daughter back down on the floor before heading to the bathroom. It was soon dinnertime and he wanted to look good on his head.  
  
"Girls! Robbie! Dinner's ready!" A female voice shouted, and less than a minute later were everybody sitting by the table.   
  
"Hey, honey", Robert said and kissed his wife. "What have you been up to today?"  
  
Caroline Romano smiled at her husband while she carved the chicken. "Nothing much. After dropping the girls off, Lizzie and I dropped in at my mother's. She wanted to see her youngest granddaughter. What about you, any interesting cases?"  
  
Robert was relieved to hear that his wife hadn't watched TV or listened to the radio that day. All day he'd worried about her, but she wasn't in the danger Elizabeth Corday and her baby had been.   
  
"A guy shot a lot of people but the police managed to stop him", he said not wanting to go further on. "Let's talk about something else. Gabby told me she lost one of her front teeth".  
  
Gabriella nodded. "The hole is huge. I can barely eat".  
  
Her one-year-older sister rolled her eyes. "Kids", she said. Robert and Caroline laughed.   
  
"Daddy, guess what I did today", Ashley, the youngest of the three girls, said.  
  
"You have to tell me, sweetie", Robert smiled.  
  
"I peed in the toilet, not the potty", Ashley said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, let's drink some soda for that. To Ashley, who now is a big girl!"  
  
"I'm a big girl!"  
  
After dinner lit Robert up the fire and collected his four daughters and his wife in front of the fireplace. He wanted to spend as much time possible with his family. His daily stay at County had taught him how short and precious life was. 


End file.
